halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin-D032
|spartantag = D032 |homeworld = |birth = 23 October 2545 |gender = Male |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Hazel |cyber = |affiliation = * ** **Team Boson *Andra-D054 *Baal Defense Solutions **Project APOLLYON |rank = Petty Officer Second Class |specialty = *Land Navigation *Intelligence Analysis *Marksmanship *Stealth |status = AWOL |class = SPARTAN-III Delta Company |height = |}} Merlin-D032 is a SPARTAN-III commando of the breakaway project, referred to as the DELTA Initiative. The Initiative sought to establish a fourth company-size force of SPARTAN-IIIs, called Delta Company. Merlin, among the Delta Spartans, was a member of the frontline Spartan unit called Team Boson. First recruited in 2553, Merlin would not graduate from the SPARTAN-III Program till 2557, four years following the . During his tenure as a Delta Company Spartan, Merlin served as Team Boson's executive commander in the field. His early years were dedicated to serving the whims of the , however, the desertion of Daniele-D003 in 2558 provoked Merlin's own dereliction of duty from the . Merlin, since then, has been living the life of a fugitive wandering on the edge of colonized Human space. 'Service Biography' 'ALONE' 'The Cost of War' Merlin Ljang Boyd was born on the 23rd of October, 2545 to the Human-Covenant War late in its cycle, seven years still its near-end. Merlin's parents were Cedric Ljang and Rebecka Boyd, they never adopted each other surnames due to the work involving Naval Intelligence and the military. Cedric Ljang was a Chinese-European native of Ballast where his son was born and raised; Cedric was formerly a Navy Master-at-Arms aboard a UNSC frigate. He retired from frontline service, becoming a security consultant for the Office of Naval Intelligence's , becoming Head of Security for his assigned station. Rebecka Boyd, Merlin's mother in a similar situation was a Russian-American immigrant of working as an intelligence analyst for ONI's Section II, Department of Public Relations and Propaganda. She moved to Ballast due to her work, a job she felt love and hate for - much like her ever distant husband always being deployed on far-reaching intelligence-gathering missions. Growing up in Ballast, Merlin lived in the spacious suburbs of the Crimson Bay District in the city of . He didn't remember it much, it was an upper-middle-class upbringing on a prosper Inner Colony. It provided safety and security from the horrors of war, at least, for a time. Merlin Boyd didn't see aliens till later in his life, but, due to his parents' constant commitment to the warfare and defense of Mankind, they were rarely present in his foundational years. Rebeka Boyd was more commonly home for her son, however, her work stationed her on the distant world of Paris IV, closer to the frontlines of the Human-Covenant War and placed her at a higher risk of death which was ultimately her reasoning for not moving the family's permanent residency to the other world. For the family, the survival of their home and child was more important than unity, at least when extinction was just around the potential corner. Tragically, Paris IV was attacked, to the expectation of Merlin's mother. In 2549, Rebecka Boyd died in the line of duty to oncoming plasma fire at an ONI Section II facility after being incapacitated by plasma fire. Her death was one of many millions who died during the planetary siege of Paris IV. Without knowing of his wife's passing, Merlin's father suffered a similar fate two months later in orbit of . Deployed aboard the ONI Prowler, UNSC Black Widow, Cedric Lang was killed by Covenant plasma torpedo discharge after a number of tactical errors were made by the Prowler crew and they were discovered by forces in space. This had been by Covenant forces, and ultimately its last after being glassed. Merlin's parents became casualties of war and he was left alone, not even knowing the passing of his parents or how they went out. Merlin was informed in early 2550, February, of his parents' deaths. Merlin had a little difficulty adjusting to the loss, but, it was ultimately insignificant for the youth. He was four years old and didn't understand the concept of war. The losses of his parents, due to the distance, did not affect his emotional stability as much as that for other Spartan recruits or for the other orphans he would meet while in the foster care system on Ballast. While the will of both parents requested their property and assets be passed on to trusted family friends and eventually to their son when he became of age, due to war priority - said items were liquidated and Merlin became a dependent of the state foster care system. 'Spartan Induction' On the 21st of June, 2552, Merlin was approached by a young couple at the Vallejo Military City-Base Foster Care Facility interesting in a potential adoption of him. Their appearance was strange, especially in the middle of the Human-Covenant War as adoptions were rare. The couple had all the proper paperwork and Merlin's caretakers were open to see if Merlin would fit the new parental figures amicably. Placed in an observation room with the couple, Merlin immediately noticed something off about the two given the lack of a caretaker's presence in the room with them, and the way the couple behaved. They were too perfect, too ordinary, and too clean. Something reflective of a military or intelligence organization in origin, rather than just people. It felt fake, and to Merlin, it all felt rehearsed. He was quiet at his approach, asking what the couple was really interested in, and while there was some misunderstanding at first - the situation became clear between both parties. Merlin had seen through the bluff and the ONI agents that were masquerading as adoption-interested parents evaporated. Merlin was surprisingly calm and perceptive for a seven-year-old. However, being raised by ONI personnel in a militaristic environment during his early childhood did lead to some subtle personality quirks that most youth didn't pick up, Merlin proving to be a rarity. The ONI agents quickly changed their tactics, preferring to act honestly and focus on business rather than attempt to keep up their false bravado. They still treated Merlin with some respect, even if he was still a kid and still had some difficulty grasping deeper concepts. The agents, Jeffery Korn and Dr. Romero, offered their condolences to Merlin on his parents' deaths, even admittedly late on delivery. They followed up the introductions with basic banter and an interviewing process that included analysis of Merlin's daily life, medical history, and his personality through comprehension questions. More often than not, Merlin had concepts go over his head with him trying his best to just understand and keep up. While perceptive, he lacked an adult mind to understand greater concepts than that of a child. The entirety of the meeting was a test, a private comprehension review on whether he would be a potential recruit for the Spartan-III program which was still deep in its Gamma Company phase. The recruiters, mostly Dr. Romero, asked Merlin if he considered himself a willing candidate to be a Spartan supersoldier. After a bit of thought, the child replied with his affirmation and the rest was history - the agents left and promised to check in on him at a later date. In the dead of night on July 4th, 2552, ONI security personnel arrived at the foster care facility in military gear, firearms and forgoing any sense of subtly as the military base was home turf for ONI and the UNSC, the removal of a childlike Merlin would not be objected when it was an in-house operation. It was one of the easier abductions among Delta Company Spartans due to the military nature of the operation, others would not be as simple. The ONI troops removed Merlin from his quarters, without conflict, and took him off-world, heading for places unknown. Aboard the freighter UNSC Give Me More, Merlin Ljang Boyd lost his original identity as a child and became known as "Sierra/Delta-032." A Spartan-in-training. 'DELTA INITIATIVE' 'Spartan Evaluation' ---- *FULL NAME: BOYD, MERLIN *SERVICE #: D032 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/CABIN 003 *ENLISTMENT DATE: 07/04/2552 *LOCATION: VALLEJO CITY-BASE FOSTER CARE FACILITY *STATUS: ACQUIRED *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: VALLEJO, BALLAST *BIRTH DATE: 10/23/2545 ---- 'Spartan Guinea Pig' It was several months before Merlin was officially inducted into the ranks of Delta Company because the Initiative was going through a funding crisis following the shutdown of the caused by heavy losses taken by the program in 2552. The war soon ended in 2553 and the need for more augmented child soldiers dried up in the eyes of ONI's leadership. Merlin was shifted to several holding centers and a temporary orphanage while the logistics division attempted to make up for the losses to continue the endeavor to establish another generation of SPARTAN-IIIs. Merlin-D032 was reacquired by ONI forces in March 2553, right at the end of the Human-Covenant War, and shipped out to the world of Argus V, a secret world occupied by the Office of Naval Intelligence far from most human settlements. The first batch of Spartan arrivals, fifty or so children in total, were taken to the training facility on the colony known as Camp Ambrose that same month when the base was still in the middle of construction since the original facilities were lost with the destruction of the . Upon first sight of the world, Merlin couldn't tell much of a difference between Ballast and Argus V with exception to the lack of settlements on the planet. In fact, besides the base personnel and construction crew, there were no inhabitants on Argus V except the Office of Naval Intelligence - it was the perfect place to train and raise a secret and illegal program for augmented supersoldiers. Merlin was impressed with the construction of Camp Ambrose which appeared like a forest castle among the woods and plains of Argus V's mountainous terrain. High-security walls guarded against the elements and nature outside and kept the personnel within. In appearance, the base shared designs similar to the facilities used to train previous generations of Spartans on and Onyx. Beyond the training fields and Camp Ambrose, a vast forest and mountain range dotted with rivers extended out for miles. Merlin's infatuation with the world would dry up quickly, however, his love for untouched wilderness would never leave him from this moment on. The mystery and solitude of the forest yearned to him. Upon landing at the Camp Ambrose facility, Merlin stuck to the edge of the batch of recruits, setting precedence for himself by analyzing the other kids from a distance to see how the other children behaved and hoped if someone would approach him. Being somewhat shy and introverted, talking to others wasn't among Merlin's few talents. Merlin, following this, mostly kept to himself. He didn't talk to anyone unless he came across a public conversation or someone addressed him in general. After a few days of observing the other children, Merlin decided that one of the girls staying at the edge of the groups formed by the recruits was someone to approach. Merlin made some leaps in judgment, believing she was of the same mind as Merlin and avoiding people to observe the group. He ultimately was proved wrong when the girl turned out to be something of a brick wall, wanting to avoid any interaction with people in general. This girl was Andra-D054. Andra was an anomaly among the first batch of children recruited for Delta Company. She actively sought to avoid people, not out shyness or personal opinions like Merlin and other quiet kids who were still uncertain of the crowd around them. Andra avoided just about everyone, barely talked and kept her distance from the rest of the class. She wasn't the only one, but, she was definitely one of the more concerning ones. Even the drill instructors and recruiting staff had assessed her as a weak link in the Company and was left alone as it was assumed she was a lost cause. Merlin's encroachment of her personal space, and actively seeking her caused an unforeseen development. She got angry. The two broke into a major fight, the first of its kind among the recruits. The fight lasted minutes, ultimately with Merlin coming out on top, restraining Andra-D054 where she ended up breaking down in Merlin's grip. Her avoidance of other people was built on self-pity and a hatred at the world for the loss of her parents, grievances that were unique to her situation alone. Her father was a drunk and mild abuse due to the loss of her mother, it greatly affected Andra's psyche when he took his own life. Merlin would learn these factors later, in more gruesome detail as they spent more time around one another, but, this clash of wills between Andra-D054 and Merlin-D032 would establish their lifelong friendship all the way through training and beyond. Merlin became Andra's anchor in Delta Company, keeping her motivated and eventually allowing her to excel on her own ability, stabilizing her mind once she learned to trust people once again. The two's fight occurred based on Andra asking Merlin if he remembered his parents, and to which he answered negatively. The two Spartan recruits shared a lot in common, in terms of their childhood backgrounds. Both were children of military parents, war orphans. Each one was a loner by choice and personality. It was enough for them to get along, and, being acquaintances of one another, they consciously avoided others as the days went by and a social hierarchy began to form among the children. Merlin and Andra drifted to the edge of the Spartan recruits as more children arrived over the course of 2553. Merlin would spend some of his time early in his time at Camp Ambrose dedicated to improving his often tense friendship with Andra-D054 but was often busy being funneled through the indoctrination process of Delta Company. Medical tests. Basic educational curriculum. Military-style stress exercises that the trainers referred to as "chores." Cryogenic sleep familiarization. While physical conditioning had yet to set in, the mental training and stress testing had already begun. Merlin was noted as one of slower learners in the Company, taking to ideas slower than his peers. While he would improve with time, he never escaped the wrath of the trainers. His slow adaptation would help build his reputation as a subpar recruit in the Company early and invite a number of the more aggressive recruits to pick on Merlin-D032, during induction and the boot camp experience that followed. 'At Childhood's End' When the final recruits finally arrived on Argus V and everyone finally became accustomed to their new lifestyle and the training atmosphere, the environment changed once again. Boot Camp began. The children were herded into the Camp Ambrose Mess Hall and introduced to their new lives, the DELTA Initiative came clean to their new young patrons on what they were to do, and what they were to become. The children were informed they would train like proper soldiers, and eventually, become Spartans. An introductory video was provided, the training staff was introduced with special care given to introduce the Spartans that would shape Delta Company into the proper Spartan material and the Camp's resident AI lady, Oracle. The Spartan trainers were Kyle-B115 of SPARTAN-III Beta Company and Ren-172 of SPARTAN-II Program, Class II. While the trainees would not become familiar with all the staff and project leads, they would become greatly familiar with these Spartans. Ren-172 would be notoriously early as his position as the lead trainer made him instantly hated - that didn't mean he wouldn't grow on the Delta Company trainees with time, it just meant it took a long while. Following the meeting, the initiation began. Since the induction of , every SPARTAN-III company had been introduced with a hellish opening night. Herded aboard the UNSC Give Me More, the freighter that had brought the children to this mostly uncivilized world, the children were ordered to put on and given an impromptu lesson in how to use the airborne equipment - Merlin failed to pick up half of the information from loud noise and a lack of focus. They were being ordered to jump and being provided their first barbaric lesson in survival, sink-or-float. Like the age-old tale, when a bird chick got old enough to fly, the roosting bird mother pushed them out of the nest and off the tree. It was up to the grown bird to either fly and survive, or fall and die. Merlin saw this coming and it petrified him with fear. He knew the odds of survival were slim, at least in theory - most people would not be sane enough to do this. Children started to jump, several kilometers up and in the dark - without a technological assist and no concept of up or down once out there. No one could see the ground. Merlin hesitated on his turn but jumped when the frantic children smashed into each other and pushed him off the freighter, several other children were forced off at the same time with him. He fell and he reacted, relying solely on instinct - he managed to survive the fall, not breaking anything but bruising his knees pretty bad on the impact. While not life-threatening his injuries would limit him somewhat early in the training phase - mostly during the runs. Assisted by some homeostasis boosters provided by the medical staff - he pushed through. Upon recovery, he was congratulated by his trainers but he felt no pride. This was his life now and he was not ready for it. On later recollection, Spartan D032 noted that he felt nothing and said little for the rest of the night. The terror had only brought reality crashing down on his shoulders. He was a Spartan now, but not yet. He had a long road ahead, just like all the other orphans in Delta Company. Merlin didn't know who shoved him off the freighter when he glided out into the night but whoever did - he considered to be "a real asshole." 'The Spartan Lifestyle' The day following Delta Company's initiation was a stark contrast for all the recruits compared to the events and stressful challenges that came before. Delta's training was no longer purely intellectually or emotionally-taxing, it became physical-taxing as well, pushing the children beyond their typical limitations to transform them into fighting machines. Alongside this new physical regime that pushed the Spartans to their limits, a social hierarchy began to develop among the children, mostly determined by individual capability as potential Spartans and personal character, given everyone's youth. Younger individuals tended to gravitate to the oldest individuals due to their age and perceived maturity, whether that be true or not. Older Spartans had a tendency to be more mature, however, and this usually reflected in future command positions in Delta Company's ranks being handed out to them first. With little to compare but by the display of talent, the Spartans that were liked by the drill instructors more for their ability to perform and lead by example also commanded respect and authority. Under these circumstances, Merlin did not excel. Merlin lacked the command authority of some of his older peers, and, built in his traumatic fall during the Spartan Induction night, he lacked the motivation to push himself further than most. He lacked drive, something he shared with his now close confidant and friend, Andra-D054. These two children were often bunched up together due to their friendship and their lackluster performances early on. Andra's performance was so bad that drill instructors were watching to see when she would break, enough to the point that Merlin's reputation among trainers and fellow Spartans also diminished. On the third day following Delta Company's initiation, Merlin came into conflict with Hector-D105 in the cafeteria during breakfast. One of the more overzealous recruits to join Delta Company, Hector-D105 was one of those kids that quickly adapted to their environment and easily bought into the cause they were indoctrinated into. He was by no means unintelligent, far from it. Hector was as good of a critical thinker as Merlin, however, whereas Merlin questioned his place in Delta Company, Hector was already dedicated and acting the part. He wanted to be a Spartan, and those who even showed a sign of doubt, were to be pushed out - he was determined to separate the wheat from the chaff. Merlin's continued friendship and association with the critically-lauded Andra-D054 meant that his own reputation among the was dragged down by her own social weight. Merlin and Andra were good friends already when physical training began, however, their friendship was tested by a number of characters and situations, including the continuously aggressive and idealistic Hector. Hector-D105 was annoyed with Merlin's lack of dedication and found his lack of motivation, tied to Andra's own lack of effort to be a personal insult. He started to go out of his way to try and provoke a fight with Merlin and verbally and borderline physically assault Merlin in what could be considered playful rough-rousing rather than an intimidation technique, but, it was the kind of behavior that drove Merlin nuts. Andra would come under the same scrutiny from Hector, but, even more from other Spartan recruits. Hector and Merlin would not get along at all during their training period at Camp Ambrose, while at times, they developed a mutual respect - they could barely stay in the same room together. Merlin made an active attempt to avoid Hector's presence during those early days in camp. Besides suffering from intimidation from his peers early on, Merlin developed a niche in the ranks of Delta Company. He was an average performer with a tendency to drift to the rear of the pack during some of the more difficult activities. PT Runs were among the worst for Merlin who did not enjoy or appreciate the difficulties of Argus V speed marches over the foothills and through forests where the terrain was constantly shifting and unpredictable. Due to the temperance and sub-tropical environment of Camp Ambrose - seasonal rains would muddy the grounds making them near impassable. The foothills carried much uneven footing and recruits often tripped over rocks, or while in forests, tripped over upturned or surface roots from tall trees. Merlin's previous knee injuries from the night of initiation had a terrible time healing during the first few months because of constant pressure being placed on his knees and constant tripping. Merlin grew to hate the PT at Camp Ambrose. It would be a dislike he would maintain during his training, even as he developed a passion for running. The concept of block runs never appealed to the young Spartan. Not too long after the training regime kicked in and Spartans were conditioned for their new lifestyle, they were also given a societal change in the form of five-man cells referred to as "Teams" or "Fireteams." Each team was designated at seemingly random intervals, though, they were actually decided by initial assessments on personalities by Camp staff led by Dr. Reyna Romero and the Camp Ambrose training AI. Teams were named after physics-related topical items. Merlin's team was Team Boson, made up of five Spartans. Besides himself and Andra-D054 which pleased Merlin greatly, there was Adrian-D111, Daniele-D003, and Emma-D107. Daniele-D003, the eldest of the five, was assigned the team leader. None of these five children knew it yet, but, they would come to trust each other like family. The five kids were assigned to Dormitory Cabin 012, their new home at Camp Ambrose, following the camp's mostly-complete state. The camp was never quite complete due to budget cuts, not that the children really bothered by it. In Cabin 012, Team Boson was provided sleeping and living quarters including five hammocks of ten total. The other five were given to Team Boson's "sister team," Team Photon. It was made up of Hector-D105, which Merlin was so not-pleased to have, but also, Mei-D214, Itaru-D051, Elena-D101, and Mika-D036. Merlin's opinion on Team Photon would not develop till much later, primarily due to shifting of team rosters that occurred over the next several months. Team Boson remained mostly stable, not seeing much change at first which gave Merlin at least some time to get to know his own team better. Daniele-D003 was Team Boson's young leader, older than Merlin and Andra by a year, he was quiet and most distant with exception to when the kids were under the eye of the drill instructors or he was giving orders. Daniele was a born leader and dedicated to his post when he first met Merlin, he behaved no different from the drill instructors, attempting to set some form of precedence to what he expected for the unit. This plan would not grow to fruition, however, Merlin's vision for the team would eventually win out. Emma-D107 was an interesting character. She was always seemed happy and vibrant, to the point it was a little bit disturbing. Merlin got along well with her, to begin with, becoming decent friends. While Andra tolerated Emma, the two's opposing personalities early in training did not function well. Between the two girls, there would need to be some time to get used to one another. Adrian-D111 was something of a little monster for Merlin to deal with. He was always bratty, angry, and looking for a fight. He behaved a lot like a bull, just looking at Adrian the wrong way could set him off and start a fight. Merlin had a tendency to cause this early on as well. While these children, together, would come to form an intricate family structure that promoted internal strength and regulated outsiders from becoming too ingrained in their circle, their formation was not an immediately successful formation. Like many Spartan teams, they went through a number of ups and downs. Team Boson in its final interaction was not the original draft suggested by the staffers of the Delta Initiative. There were also plenty of factors that held Team Boson back, early in training. While they would eventually become among the deadliest Spartans to graduate from Delta Company - they're unit suffered heavily early on. Merlin especially was the butt end of many jokes that occurred over the four year training period for Delta Company, providing Merlin-D032 with a number of absurd nicknames that stuck with him through training and into later life. '[REMEMBER MY NAME]' 'The Dig Site' After the ONI Agent Zachary Rayne ran away from the UNSC with two AI in his possession, the UNSC tasked Ferret Team Boson to pursue the man and his two robot allies. Rayne was motivated to seek out an unknown target as guided by the counsel of a AI by the name of 176 Benevolent Monarch. Team Boson was left without much support upon being informed of their target's last known location, a colony world known as Ramaya. At the time, the colony of Ramaya was an isolationist world with a semi-feudal government only haphazardly recognized as a separate state by the Unified Earth Government. Not interested in motivating a planetary rebellion, the planet was left to its own devices and the isolationist nature of Ramaya meant that the UNSC and the Office of Naval Intelligence could not dedicate many assets to detain Intelligence Officer Rayne who had already managed to arrive on the planet, going mostly undetected by the government of Ramaya. Due to a royal wedding taking place on Ramaya for the colony's Royal Family, limited numbers of off-worlders were allowed to visit the planet temporarily for festivities and to promote the planet's tourist economy, even if for a seemingly minuscule and economically-senseless period of time due to a lack of integration with the rest of the Human colonies. Due to the strict security maintained on Ramaya, it was currently improbable to smuggle military equipment and Team Boson on to the planet through legal means as well as the method that Rayne arrived on the colony world was still unknown at the time of the Ferret Team's deployment. Employing , the UNSC sent a single UNSC cruiser through Slipspace to pass through Ramaya's low orbit and allow Team Boson to be dropped from low orbit on to the planet, avoiding the detection by satellite arrays and disguising themselves as meteors plummeting toward the ground below. By that time, Rayne had already been present on the planet for several days at least. Rayne was operating in the Capital City of Ramaya while Team Boson had landed in the forests north of the city. Upon landing, however, the mission to retrieve Zachary Rayne and his two AI compatriots proved far more dangerous and complicated by the arrival of other competing parties that stood in direct opposition to the UNSC interests and operations on the planet of Ramaya. Merlin-D032 was the first to become aware of these other parties upon arriving on Ramaya. While shaken up from the drop pod crash landing in the forest and still dazed from a rushed thawing process out of cryogenic stasis, Merlin dozed for a bit in his drop pod only to be woken up by a Covenant landing party equipped with plasma drills. This party, a sect of the was looking for Forerunner artifacts located below Ramaya's surface. This party was led by the infamous Tuka 'Refum, an former Covenant warrior and the son of infamous heretical commander, who fell by the hand of , in battle days before the . Tuka's presence, unknown to Merlin, was the precursor to the arrival of the rogue Spartan Simon-G294, best known as SPARTAN-III Gamma Company's worst graduate and a suspected mass murderer for masterminding the Bombing of Philadelphia in 2554. Simon, while not present at the dig site where Tuka's forces had begun drilling, had brought an element of his own Kru'desh Legion, an unorthodox combat force belonging to Mdama's Covenant forces. Unable to positively identify the Covenant forces present at the dig site, Merlin requisitioned the assistance of Andra-D054 to lay an ambush in a futile and poorly-throughout attempt to glean information on the Covenant force. With permission from Kyser Ducepte, the pair of Spartans assaulted Refum's perimeter - killing several alien warriors. The fight was much more drawn out than Merlin had expected as he and Tuka clashed in a close quarters duel. Merlin charged the Covenant line under the protection of his active camouflage and employed an instinctual disinformation campaign by employing a number of smoke and fragmentation grenades to create the illusion that Merlin was many more fighters than himself. Andra-D054 provided overwatch support by taking out Kru'desh Legion stragglers that attempted to engage Merlin directly as the young man broke through the Covenant lines and engaged Tuka directly. The Spartan and Elite engaged in a brawl that included a number of grenades and Merlin's BR85 battle rifle against 'Refum's own energy sword and plasma grenades. Refum was greatly hindered by Andra's accurate marksman fire, however, proved to be a much more able fighter than Merlin had expected as it had been his first close quarters encounter with a Sangheili warrior of some talent and infamy. Merlin attempted to glean information directly from Tuka through insults and taunting and attempts at overpowering the much larger reptilian alien. 'Refum spoke few words, already aware of Merlin's attempts to recon Tuka's intentions. It wasn't long before Merlin and Andra had overstayed their welcome as Tuka's forces regrouped and became focused on the two Spartans that were attacking their position. The rogue AI who acted as Simon-G294's questionably loyal companion, Diana hacked Team Boson's communication arrays and spoofed herself as an ONI handler, ordering the Spartan pair to leave the Covenant forces alone. Forced to retreat, Andra destroyed one of Tuka's plasma drills and covered Merlin's escape from the Covenant troops. Tuka and Merlin both escaped mostly unscathed from their encounter, however, both wasted a notable amount of their own weapon and equipment inventories, especially in the case of Merlin's grenade count. Merlin was forced to retreat without acquiring any useful information from Refum and instead created a military blunder, revealing the presence of Spartan supersoldiers on Ramaya and putting Simon and his forces on guard for future attacks by Team Boson. 'Personality & Traits' 'Physical Appearance' Merlin-D032 weighs 108.41 kilograms (238 pounds) and stands at 185.4 centimeters (6 ft 1 in). He stands at regular stature in comparison to most SPARTAN-IIIs and in comparison to his Delta Company brethren, only a few units taller than average human males. Born on Ballast, Merlin is the product of a heavily multicultural marriage between his parents. His father was three-quarters Germanic and a quarter Han Chinese while his mother was a mixture of Anglo-Russian descent from North America on Earth. Overall, Merlin appears pale in complexion and European in appearance with a slight tan due to higher sun exposure than most Spartans. Merlin's eyes are colored hazel, a mix of light brown and a reddish maroon. Between augmentation and natural growth, his eye color never changed. His hair has always sported a messy dark brown color. There is nothing particularly interesting in his facial appearance overall. Merlin is physically-built from his Spartan augmentations along with his natural athleticism. Still a youth and having skipped puberty from artificial acceleration of his homeostasis, Merlin looks somewhere between a towering teenager or a young man in his late twenties, it remains hard to tell - especially a number of physical changes he has gone through as both a Spartan and while a fugitive from the United Nations Space Command. While a Spartan, Merlin kept his dark brown hair, something he never modified, short to meet military regulations. There were often times, however, following his graduation from the DELTA Initiative that he began to grow his hair out longer, sometimes to the point that it would begin falling into his eyes. To continue with military regulations, Merlin didn't grow a beard and he kept his hair bearable enough that it never got in the way of putting on his combat armor, something as a soldier he did on a regular basis, whether it be powered armor or basic military fatigues. Once out of the military and on his own, Merlin began to let himself go a little - he grew out a beard, though somewhat temporarily. He failed to shave as much and started to grow a shadow around his neck and lower face. To his disappointment, any attempts to grow a beard turned out to be too itchy for his own liking. Sometimes in desperation to hide his identity, Merlin has been known to buy fake beards to shroud his recognizable face a little better - especially as a fugitive from the military. In terms of any lasting physical markings, Merlin has none. He has been conscious about applying tattoos on himself, as they could give him away while on the run. In terms of clothing and equipment worn by Merlin, it's a mixed bag. Merlin favors wearing comfortable clothing - a fact that he shares with the rest of his Spartan team. While normally wearing military uniforms or combat armor, Merlin's civilian attire favors function and comfort over style and is often subdued in color or design. Merlin usually wears tee shirts and baseball tees, preferably one or two sizes bigger than himself so that he can actually fit into them without constraints. He also prefers pants over shorts, wearing jeans and tactical pants due to their usage of containing plenty of space and protecting against potential injuries in situations where armor isn't an acceptable method of dress. Merlin is known to keep a number of heavy jackets and ponchos in his inventory, even going so far as to wrap his power armor in it when he started to live on the run and on several occasions in the field. Merlin also favors military and baseball caps but has been seen wearing what can only be described as a wizard's hat, much to the annoyance of those near him. In his own belief, he uses it to keep sunlight out of his eyes and protect against the rain. Merlin is often seen wearing sneakers or combat boots and carries a bug-out military bag along with a traveler's extra-large stowaway bag - usually to carry whatever gear he normally has on him in the field or when he is traveling as he doesn't seem to mind extra weight on his person. He has been known to wear these items in and out of armor on multiple occasions. 'Personality Assessment' Merlin-D032 grew up most his life without parents, losing them as a toddler. This under development, similar to most war orphans and SPARTAN-IIIs meant he developed personal quirks and characteristics not common with children similar to Merlin's age. For such a young child, Merlin has developed a somewhat mature outlook on the world - one that has caused people to describe him as "too serious," and yet, he's "too calm" in the oddest of times. This maturity has given Merlin several personality strengths over the years including a highly perceptive mind and a tendency toward over-analyzing people and situations. Otherwise behaving like someone beyond his years, Merlin is a clearly defined introvert, at least during training - his personality over time has drifted toward extroversion as he has grown in age and experience. Merlin's quietness can best be tied to his uncertainty and a lack of confidence in himself. In time, gaining experience as a supersoldier, the circumstances of constantly escaping or beating certain death has at least given himself a reason to trust his own capabilities - especially in battle. In terms of Merlin's personal beliefs, Merlin is known to be motivated by purpose, or at least the drive to seek it out - a personality issue that he shares with the rest of his team and has been marked by analysts for the Office of Naval Intelligence as one of the clearly defined reasons why the Spartans of Team Boson turned rogue. The other motivator in Merlin's life is the dedication to those he considers his family. This is usually his Spartan team but can be tied to other Spartans and other humans and on the rare occasion, aliens. Merlin is dedicated to protecting his family and doing whatever he can to help them, to maintain their trust in him and so that they have his back when there is a point where he can't do something alone. While notably naive, this belief has rarely failed Merlin in life. Merlin is an amicable personality, behaving overtly friendly and polite with anyone he comes across - with exception to those that threaten him and those important to him. Merlin's greatest fear is losing those he cares about and getting left behind. He doesn't quite fearing being left alone, but, if he is abandoned - he doesn't know what he would do. He avoids thinking about the potential, in hopes that he never has to face that fear. 'Relationships' *'Andra-D054' Merlin and Andra first became acquainted during the first few days upon arriving at Camp Ambrose, the training center for Delta Company Spartans. Merlin's attempt to befriend Andra fell apart as soon as it began, ending in a tussle that became one of the first incidents of children fighting at Camp Ambrose. While drill sergeants did not get involved, the incident resolved itself in minutes with both children becoming near inseparable. In a place where children were making friends and enemies quickly, Merlin and Andra stuck to each other fast, becoming friends and mostly avoiding interaction with other Spartan recruits during the early months of training. Attempts to separate the two recruits by Camp Ambrose staff proved futile, and it was later decided that they would be placed on the same Spartan team - even after a final attempt of separation took place where Shima-D011 took Andra's place as Team Boson's designated marksman, it did not prove positive results. Easily each other's best friend among the Spartans, Merlin's relationship with Andra is one based on mutual trust and commitment to each other's well being. Not quite platonic in nature, their friendship has never descended into a romantic direction - caused directly by a lack of understanding of their own feelings and a lack of active discussion along with a lack of education in the concept as Spartan supersoldiers. Being teammates and both qualified shooters, Merlin serves permanently as Andra's spotter in their Hunter-Killer team duo. She shoots, Merlin spots targets. Merlin's talents for Land Navigation and Scouting further augments the duo's capabilities as a fighting unit. When both Spartans went rogue with the rest of their team, Merlin and Andra stuck to one another when the team fragmented and have since been wandering the colonized frontier as close allies. *'Team Boson' Merlin-D032's former Spartan Team made up by fellow Spartans Daniele-D003, Emma-D107, Adrian-D111, and Andra-D054, was known as Team Boson and later Fireteam Boson. Assigned together in 2553, the five children, later young adults served together until 2558 when the unit collapsed from multiple members turning rogue and abandoned their duties as Spartan supersoldiers. Under the command of Daniele-D003, the team was one of the highest performing units to graduate SPARTAN-III Delta Company. Merlin served as the team's executive commander. He specialized in intelligence analysis, scouting, and land navigation - likely one of the best in the entirety of about three hundred Spartan recruits. Merlin loved his team, so much so that he was often compared to the heart or glue. He kept his unit together and maintained their family structure. Merlin was the empathetic and uniting one, promoting trust and free-thinking and made the Spartan team behave less like a unit and more like that of a family, a situation somewhat similar, yet different from other Spartan teams that graduated alongside them. At Camp Ambrose, Delta Spartans were trained to operate within their units and to survive through each other. When Daniele-D003 turned rogue, his disappearance and abandonment of the unit's family structure, it was heartbreaking and shocking. It sent shock waves through the unit, to the point that it motivated the entire unit to abandon the UNSC altogether. It was also this break that that tore the team apart when they retreated into the colonial frontier as fugitives from the military, an event that harmed Merlin the most out of all of the members as he took it as a personal failure of his to not keep the team together and for failing to lead when Daniele left them all behind in the dust. They were a family, and Merlin felt he failed them all. Eventually, Merlin hopes to reunite the unit and feels it's his own responsibility, though, he tries avoiding the thought so he doesn't guilt himself into chasing after them, at least not yet. He knows eventually something will force him to. Merlin has come to a realization for himself, however, if things turn out for the worst - he would prefer to be the one to detain or eliminate the rogues from his unit because he believes that mistakes should be kept in the family rather than letting the government or the universe decide their fate for them. This belief is partially motivated by the pessimism that he has taken from his close compatriot, Andra. Of the team, she was the only one to stick by him through thick and thin. 'Equipment Inventory' Merlin-D032 has carried a number of weapons and equipment over the course of his service and when he turned rogue. During his tenure as a Delta Company SPARTAN-III, Merlin-D032 wore a custom set of the MJOLNIR Powered Armor chassis with heavy modifications with emphasis on adaptation and combat variability. A focus was placed on airborne capabilities and being able to carry a flexible load into just about any environment. Similar to the rest of Team Boson, Merlin's armor was often painted in shades of light gray to black with streaks of green. Merlin's visor color was a dark blue. Merlin has a MJOLNIR Generation-2 Powered Armor suit courtesy of the Operations Branch, an set. Because of Team Boson's rogue status and a lack of deployments, the GEN-2 armor saw little service. This Interceptor set was a factory model, mostly unmodified from the assembly line. It was in storage when he and the rest of his Spartan team turned rogue due to scheduled maintenance. Merlin, while on the run also adopted a Series 01 MIMIC Powered Exoskeleton, a private sector alternative to MJOLNIR and powered exoskeletons like it. It would serve as a good in between when Spartan armor would have been too flashy and projected his position to unwanted parties, especially the UNSC due to Merlin's rogue status. Merlin has used a number of weapons in the past, however, his go-to has always been a variety of pistols, assault and battle rifles, DMRs, and sniper rifles. He, however, does not favor any sort of weapon beyond rifles, due to the likelihood of losing them in combat, and values his own life and his Spartan armor over his firearms. Merlin has been known to also use a variety of blades as well. 'Trivia' *Merlin-D032 was 's first conceptual Spartan, and, his first written character. While not officially the first character conceived for Halo Fanon or even Delta Company, Merlin is Distant Tide's personal Spartan, acting as his in-universe projection and protagonist. *Merlin-D032's full name, Merlin Boyd, Spartan Delta-032, is an indirect reference to the ancient Forerunner AI, , who betrayed the during the . Merlin's Spartan number and his birth name conform to the say identifying acronym '''032.M.B'. This reference was unintentional on Distant Tide's part at the time, however, has since been adopted as an inside joke. *Distant Tide used a combination of images and anime drawings to convey Merlin's likeness. While this has been described as "can be a bit jarring on the same page",Comments made by admins and on Merlin-D032's nomination for Good Article status. Circa. 2017. however, Tide finds that the images fill a necessary role between Merlin's very apparent youth and the necessity for interpretation in the case of this Spartan. The same behavior can be found in most of Distant Tide's character articles under the same situation. 'Fictional Appearance' *''Delta's Path'' **''Born Fighters'' **''Good Game'' **''Midwest Heist'' **''Torrent'' *''RP:Remember My Name'' Category:SPARTAN Category:Delta Company Category:Into The Unknown Category:ITU Characters